injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Superman/Gallery
Costumes The below are Superman's costumes from Injustice 2 offered since release. This includes any alternate costumes, game edition costumes, and the god and demon shader packs. Note that he is wearing his base armor in each picture. Superman - Truth and Justice.jpg|Truth and Justice (default) Superman - Truth and Justice - Alternate.jpg|Truth and Justice (alt) Superman_-_Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro Superman - Bizarro's Worst.jpg|Bizarro's Worst Superman - Bizarro's Worst - Alternate.jpg|Bizarro's Worst (alt) Superman - Bronze Justice.jpg|Bronze Justice Superman - Bronze Justice (alt).jpg|Bronze Justice (alt) Superman - Crimson Kryptonian.jpg|Crimson Kryptonian Superman - Crimson Kryptonian (alt).jpg|Crimson Kryptonian (alt) Superman - Demon.jpg|Demon Superman - Demon - Alternate.jpg|Demon (alt) Superman_-_Electrum.jpg|Electrum Superman - God.jpg|God Superman - God - Alternate.jpg|God (alt) Superman - Godfall.jpg|Godfall Superman - Godfall - Alternate.jpg|Godfall (alt) Superman - Mon-El.jpg|Mon-El Superman - Mon-El - Alternate.jpg|Mon-El (alt) Superman - Nth Metal.jpg|Nth Metal Superman - Nth Metal (alt).jpg|Nth Metal (alt) Superman - Sacrificial Son.jpg|Sacrificial Son Superman - Sacrificial Son - Alternate.jpg|Sacrificial Son (alt) Superman - Son of Jor-El.jpg|Son of Jor-El Superman - Son of Jor-El - Alternate.jpg|Son of Jor-El (alt) Superman_-_Tournament.jpg|Tournament Images Superman (Regime).png|Regime Superman Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Superman2.jpg|Superman in Character Selection Screen Superman-Select.png|Superman Selection Icon SupermanAvatarCostume.png|Superman Avatar costume for Xbox Live File:Superman-thumb_0.png SupermanProfilePic.jpg|Superman Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Cover featuring Superman Superman vs Batman.jpg|Superman vs. Batman Superman-fighting 0 0.png|Superman Cover Render Battle Arena Superman vs Green Lantern.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Superman vs. Green Lantern Superman in Archives.PNG|Superman in Archives IGAU Superman Alt 3.jpg|Regime Superman 500px-SupermanRegime.jpg|Regime Superman in Archives Superman 3.jpg|Godfall Superman Godfall-Superman.jpg|Godfall Superman in Archives Prison Sups.jpg|Prison Superman Lockdown Superman in Archives.PNG|Prison Superman in Archives Superman Prison iOS.jpg|IOS Prison Superman IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins Superman New 52.jpg|New 52 Superman 500px-SupermanNew52.jpg|New 52 Superman in Archives Injustice-redson-skinpack.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 1 IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Red Son Superman.jpg|Red Son Superman Blackest Night Pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 1 Blackest Night Superman.jpg|Blackest Night Superman Blackest Night Skin pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 1 1011427 566521620067124 585225847 n.jpg|New 52 Skin Pack Mos sups .jpg|Man of Steel Superman Man of Steel Superman in Archives.PNG|Man of Steel Superman in Archives Cyborg Superman.png|Cyborg Superman Supermandoj.jpg|Dawn of Justice Superman SupermanCardIos.png|IOS Superman Card Superman iOS.jpg|IOS Superman SupermanRegimeCardiOS.png|IOS Regime Superman Card Superman Regime.jpg|IOS Regime Superman Clark Kent.jpg|Superman's Intro injustice_gods_among_us_14.jpg|Superman vs. Batman Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg|Superman vs. Solomon Grundy Superman vs Flash.jpg|Superman vs. The Flash Superman over the Earth.2.jpg|Superman's Outro Superman's Epilogue.jpg|Superman's Epilogue c5db110975381155804fb620027ff426.jpg|Clark discovers Lois is pregnant Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-superman.png injust.jpg|Superman and Batman in Metropolis Doomsday in the Comic.jpg Against Doomsday.jpg ddd.jpg|Death of Lois Injusticegodsamongus3ayp6d.jpg injustice-gods-among-us-prequel-comic-book-art-09.jpg|A broken Superman cradles Lois's body Original.png 2399-1-604298742-injustice-gods-among-us-6.jpg|Superman contemplates in his Fortress PAGE_005.480x480-75.jpg|Having heard enough, Superman makes his choice Faster than a speeding bullet.jpg|Superman flies from his Fortress Ku-xlarge.jpg Injusticegodsamongus10fuj8.jpg Photo-9.png Injustice SM NW scaled 300.jpg Superman Concept Art.jpg Superman Concept Art 1.jpg Superman Concept Art 2.jpg tumblr_mlfwwoco4S1qkc1mwo1_1280.jpg supermanca.jpg|Concept art for Superman. Regime Superman Concept Art.jpg|Regime Superman Concept Art Superman 1.png|Superman's Official Render Superman breaks Batman.png|Superman breaks Batman's back MoS_Superman_IOS.png Man of Steel's Rage.jpg Man of Terror.jpg|Man of Terror Robosupes.jpg Cyborgsuperman.png Cyborg Superman in Archives.PNG|Cyborg Superman in Archives Cyborg Superman 4.jpg Superman and Lois.PNG|Superman and Lois in Injustice 2 story flashback Superman Imprisoned.PNG|Superman imprisoned in Injustice 2 story trailer Superman - Injustice 2.jpg|Superman vs. Batman screenshot, Injustice 2 Superman v Batman - Injustice 2 - SS 2.jpg Superman v Batman - Injustice 2 - SS.jpg Superman - Injustice 2 - Art 2.jpg|Injustice 2 art Superman - Injustice 2 - Art.jpg|Injustice 2 art Superman injustice 2 render.png|Official render (Version 1.0) Injustice2-SUPERMAN-wallpaper-MOBILE-78.jpg Injustice2-SUPERMAN-wallpaper-1920x1080-42.jpg DbBGlrpXcAEESNt.jpg Injustice2SupermanBvS.jpg InjusticeSuperman.png|Prime InjusticeSupermanRegime.png|Regime InjusticeSupermanManOfSteel.png|Man Of Steel InjusticeSupermanDawnOfJustice.png|Dawn Of Justice InjusticeSupermanGodfall.png|Godfall InjusticeSupermanRedSon.png|Red Son InjusticeSupermanLockdown.png|Lockdown InjusticeSupermanBlackestNight.png|Blackest Night InjusticeSupermanInjustice2.png|Injustice 2 InjusticeSupermanNew52.png|New 52 Dab1o82WAAEt97d.jpg DarwvS5WkAAxWBp.jpg DbE_MNUW0AISaou.jpg Da_zzxhWkAAWVru.jpg DbQE67oWAAEyqab.jpg DbvNW1sWAAAVG4D.jpg DDmcwnLWsAIR0Ko.jpg DZ4iGcFVwAEn1J2.jpg DZaGNHyXUAAbOHr.jpg DZ-I-HnVAAAIBtC.jpg 1500x500.JPG DZybkD7X0AE0eyE.jpg DZyv0K2X0AAQN2J.jpg Da7pD47WAAEmxIh.jpg DbFGxJFWsAASbTg.jpg JUoJzR2D_400x400.jpg 32430423_10213971058862421_8626754285771685888_n.png DdbDsJ1VwAIDdPr.jpg Injustice2SupermanDawnOfJustice.jpg Injustice2SupermanDCEU.jpg Injustice2SupermanClassic.jpg DgzkgN5VQAA4xbu.jpg Videos Injustice 2 - Announce Trailer - Coming 2017 PS4|Superman's reveal for Injustice 2 Injustice Gods Among Us - Superman vs. Sinestro Category:Galleries